Change is good Right?
by ChelseaSkarr
Summary: Jack has worked himself to exhaustion. The Guardians decide to have him take a while off... At Bunny's Warren. Something happens while he's there, and friendships are tested. Well... Bunny isn't so alone anymore, what could happen to the little kit?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I can't say much about the plot until later. There's a reason... The summary in the description is accurate, but it leaves out one key fact... Read ahead to find out what it is. The thing will happen in chapter 3. Thanks for viewing, enjoy~**

It was late Winter, and spring was coming early this year. Jack had been with the guardians for about five years, and he was starting to get used to them. While he continued to exercise his freedoms(such as flying around, being out for extended periods of time, etcetera), he occasionally stayed over with the other guardians. He had been out for a few weeks on end, spreading nonstop blizzards and snow, causing mischief, and just having fun. It was because of this that the guardians decided to invite him over for a break; which would tame winter for a little while. They were now deciding who would have Jack over.

"Could stay here, but is clean up time. Christmas is so big holiday, that it takes time to clean up." North said, finishing by looking at Bunnymund. Bunny glared back at him, he scoffed. "Jack would need to relax; likely would not want to clean, no?"

"Well, he could stay at Tooth palace, but the minis wouldn't leave him alone... And with it being as busy as it is, I couldn't really talk to him, either." Tooth sighed, and turned her gaze towards the ground. "He's been alone long enough... and I doubt he'd want to just lay around. He can't sit still, and he'd be too distracting..."

Everyone looked at Sandy, who shrugged. Golden sand appeared above his head. First a snowflake, then a stop sign,; and lastly, a boat. The sand was followed by a shrug of his shoulders, and a shake of his head. _'He can't really stay on my ship either.'_ The words, _'I'd be out most the time; after all, it is always night somewhere in the world.' 'I doubt that there's anything that can hold his attention for long on the ship'_, appeared just above his head.

The four guardians all sighed. The three all turned to Bunnymund, pleading for him to let Jack stay for a little while.

"Bunny, just a week or two? We'll even make him swear to be good." Tooth begged the seven foot pooka.

"No, no no no no... Nothin' doing, mate. Easter is only a few weeks away, and he is the embodiment of mischief. Can't sit still, won't keep an oath to 'be good'." Bunny exclaimed, "You 'ave met the boy, right?"

"You'll have to watch 'im. Ve have to much to do... Just until the egg rush. Jack can be made to help, no?"

"No, North. You know him, he's... he's... he'll just make a mess."Bunny spluttered, at a loss for words.

"Maybe, but ve won't know unless ve try."

Bunny over dramatically flopped down onto the couch, flailing his arms. "Fine, but when he messes something up, one of you are taking him!"

"Yay!" Tooth cheered.

Bunny sighed in defeat and gave a "hmph!" of defiance.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol, spending my whole b-day writing fanfiction. My day is awesome~ **

**Review if you have an idea for a story, or any suggestions. Ideas welcomed**

**(Asking Jack)**

The next day~

North called all of the guardians to the North Pole by setting off the Northern lights. The first to arrive was Aster.

"So, we gonna ask Jack?"

"No... You are." North replied, leaning in to whisper into to the giant pooka's black tipped ears.

Aster groaned, "If 'e's stayin' at my place, against my will; why do I also have to ask?"

"That is why. Warren is your place. We can't ask him to bug you if you want him to leave you alone."

Aster groaned again as Tooth walked in.

"You think he'll be here soon? I hope he says yes. I saw him yesterday and he looked terrible! He couldn't even stay awake!" Tooth exclaimed.

Sandy and Jack walked in at the same time.

"So what's up with the lights?" Jack asked, "I got snow to spread, blizzards to start, and lakes to freeze." Jack walked into the center of the room, his gaze shifting among the silent guardians.

Tooth was the first to speak. "Oh, we're so glad to see you, sweet tooth... Bunny was just talking about you." Jack's eyebrow raised at this.

"The kangaroo was talking about me?" Jack asked, confused. He turned to glare at the pooka.

"Wanted to ask you ta 'elp out at The Warren. Maybe we can go on a trip, or something..." Aster announced quickly, glaring at Tooth, who shrugged in exasperation.

Sandy formed the words _'You need to relax, take it easy... You've been overworking yourself.'_ above his golden hair.

"...O-kay... What's really going on? Did I do something?" Jack questioned, doubt clear in his voice.

"Just what we said, mate. Call it a mini vacation."

"One: Why would I need a vacation; Two: Why would the Kangaroo want anything like a vacation- he's a workaholic; Three: I am not overworked; and four: I have things to do." Jack listed off faults in the Guardians logic.

"I ain't a workaholic, nor a kangaroo, you look exhausted, and last: You owe me." Bunny announced, ending by leaning up to Jack's face; causing Jack to shrink under his gaze.

"...Fine..." Jack muttered while pouting.

"Do I have to do it now, though?"

"Yes, Jack. You need a break... You could always stay here and clean up with Me and Yetis; but Bunny was going to have fun..." North bellowed.

Jack sighed, "Alright..." He walked over to the couch, and plopped down on the arm.

Step one completed, step two: Get Jack to relax is next.

The guardians all smiled, except Jack, who was currently sulking at having to give up snow fights this early in the year.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'll upload soon. Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, 845 views. You readers are awesome. Thanks for sticking around. I have a lot more to write, I hope you like the chapter. It's mostly just random funny bonding, but it has some relevance to the plot**

"Maan, you couldn't let me have one last snow fight this year? I'd rather bury myself in snow..., but really, why just come here to lay around and do nothing?" Jack complained.

"Jack! Quiet down, ya gumby."

Jack looked over at bunny, with confusion written all over his face (figuratively). "What? What's a 'Gumby'?"

"Means a clumsy person, someone who has no idea what they're doing. And oaf." Bunny explained, half ignoring Jack.

"Oh... Hey!" Jack yelled out, taking offense to being called an 'oaf'.

Bunny chuckled.

Jack grew restless, sighing just to annoy the giant Pooka. Suddenly, it was very quiet.

Bunny's eyes widened. Jack was quiet. That was never a good thing. Bunnymund leapt up, turning his head frantically from side to side. "Jack?" He called out.

As he took a step towards his cottage, a snowball landed right in his face. "Jack!" He shouted out before chasing the giggling teen, who was flying around, freezing the ground underneath the big bunny.

Bunny leapt up, tackling Jack towards the ground. He began to tickle the teen. "Haha-stop-Bunny-haha, please, ha STOP!"

The Pooka smiled deviously, "You give?"

"Ha ha, ye-yeah, ha I- I ha I give! I GIVE! HAHa"

"Apologize, Frost. Then I'll let ya go."

Jack's face was red by then, "I- ha I- ha *cough* I apolo- HA! I apologize. HAHA *cough* Ha... ha."

Bunny stopped tickling the winter spirit, who remained on the ground. His face was still red, and he was chuckling. The occasional cough made it's way out, but he looked up at bunny and managed to say, "No... no fair..."

"All's fair 'n love an' war, ya gumby."

Jack chuckled

It had been a long day or Jack, so he fell asleep under an english fir.

Bunny smirked. Jack wasn't all that bad. Even though he caused trouble, he was still just a kid.

Bunny was alerted by the grumbling of his stomach, and noticed that he hadn't eaten for several hours, and went inside the cottage to fetch a snack.

When he left, a figure appeared In the shadows. In it's hand was a mysterious red powder. It looked a great deal like sand, but it moved on it's own.

"I told you that you would regret turning down my offer, Jack." The figure said with a smile, stepping just enough into the light to revealing pointed teeth, and two hands.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter, and the random dango, squiggle, and rose**

**-(=)(=)(=)- & ;-**

**bye for now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha, it is Pitch. I couldn't really think of anyone else to use, so Pitch is just up to trouble, again. Tell me if you think of anyone that would be a better villain in this story; and I'll try to use them instead**

Jack awoke to Bunny calling out his name.

"Jack... Jack, Where are ya? Jack!" Bunny hopped around, searching in trees, frantically calling out for Jack. "Jack, if this is a prank; I swear you're gonna get it."

Jack chuckled, and tried to call out, "I'm right here, cottontail!"... but, he couldn't. Another thing: He was in a Tree. Jack sat up, noticing that he felt different... fuzzy. He looked down, and saw two white paws. Jack stared in horror. He was a baby bunny... He couldn't talk... And he was trapped in a tree.

He tried to cry out, only succeeding in making several strange noises. Luckily, Bunny heard, and hopped over to him.

"'Ello, there. What are ya doin' up there, little guy?" Bunny said, as he reached out, and picked up the tiny pooka.

Jack tried to answer, but only made several noises. He pointed to his staff; which was laying on the ground just under the tree.

Bunny looked down at it, and gasped. "Oh, no... Jack wouldn't leave his staff for anything..."

Bunny grabbed the staff, and carefully placed the tiny pooka(Jack) on a stool in his house. "Stay right there, lil guy. I'm going to call the Guardians... Our friend is missing."

Jack yelped, and tried to hop off of the tall stool. Bunny caught him, and warned him. "Ya wanna end up a pancake? Fine; I'll take ya with me."

Bunny turned a switch, opening portals that would lead each of the guardians into The Warren. A few minutes later, all five Guardians were in the room. (Although Bunny had sat Jack in a basket, in the corner of the room)

"Vat do you mean Jack is missing?"

"I don't know. He just vanished... I found his staff, but he's gone." Bunny cried out.

Just then, Jack had knocked the basket over, causing the books that were laying on top of it to fall onto the floor.

Everyone turned around, as Jack tumbled out of the pile of stuff.

Tooth awwed, and flew up to him, picking him up. "It's adorable..."

Bunny sighed, "Oh, forgot about the lil bugger. I found him this morning. He was sitting in a tree. Quite the troublemaker."

"Oh... What's his name?" She asked, as she stroked the shivering hare's fur.

Jack tried to say, "It's me! Please, It's me. Jack!", but all that came out were squeaks.

"'E don't have one. I think he's a pooka, but they... they're gone... I- I thought I was the last." Bunny said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Oh, so he's just a baby? Poor thing..." Tooth said, as she sat down with Jack laying on her lap.

Jack looked over at bunny, and hopped off of Tooth. Tooth cried out, and stood up; as Jack raced over to his staff. He curled up right next to it.

"Nah, mate. This ain't yours..." Bunny sighed, as he tried to push the little pooka away. Jack didn't budge, other than looking up, and glaring at The Easter Bunny. "Fine, but if you do anything to it; then you'll be the one to deal with Jack!" He shouted.

Jack sat up, and crawled over to bunny. He sat his paw on the giant pooka's foot, and frost spread along the fur.

"Crikey!" Bunnymund called out, as he jumped away from Jack.

Jack snickered, and cocked his head to the side, in an attempt to look innocent; although he was glad that his powers were working.

"What?" Tooth asked, as she flew over to Bunny.

"He-He just froze my foot! He... He... He couldn't be... Jack?"

"What?" The other three gasped (except for Sandy, who just had a question mark hover over his head) They all looked at the tiny white rabbit, who shrunk under their gaze.

"Jack?... Sweet tooth, are you okay?" Tooth asked softly, as she flew up to Jack.

Jack nodded, and inched closer to the fairy.

Just outside of Bunny's cozy little cottage was the one who had caused this predicament; Pitch Black.

Pitch chuckled quietly to himself. He grinned, showing his sharp, jagged teeth. "Step one completed."

**Sorry for the short and weird chapter. I'll try to edit it a bit later; maybe I can make it a bit longer and more detailed. Was it kindof what you expected? Thanks for reading. **

**Byebye for now~**

** ;-**


End file.
